


Close

by redandblacksnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblacksnow/pseuds/redandblacksnow
Summary: Kylo needs to keep Hux close, just out of reach of the throne





	Close

“General, I was expecting you 10 minutes ago”

“Forgive me Supreme Leader but there was an urgent matter to take care of”

“Why wasn’t I informed of this urgent matter?”

Hux blinks at him and slowly says “Usually the Supreme Leader doesn’t care about these kind of trivial things”

“You have a new Supreme Leader now”

Hux looks at him in a way that Kylo knows that Hux will never have his respect.

General Hux is many things but he was kicked around all his life and he always came back on top, the youngest general in the First Order, everyone knows that he slit some throats and everyone knows that his hands are clean, he always has someone to do his dirty work.

That’s why Hux needs him or needed him, Kylo used to do all the field work but now Kylo sits on the throne and Hux is still a only a General.

“I am aware” Hux says breaking the silence “and what does the new Supreme Leader requires of me”

“Obedience”

Hux can’t contain his laugh it just comes out, he tries to regain his features but he’s trying too hard to contain his laughter.

“Ren, you can choke me all you want or throw me against any wall you like but obedience or respect you’ll never get from me”

“Then maybe I should throw you into prison or even kill you”

“I am worth far too much to be disposed of”

“Are you?”

“You know I am”

Kylo cocks his head to the right “I want you close at all times, I want to  be the first one you see in the morning and the last one you see before getting to sleep, I want to review everything you do”

“My work is always impeccable”

“It’s not your work I’m afraid of General, it’s what you’ll brain will be up too during the time it isn’t occupied by work”

Hux lowers his head as a sign of acknowledgment.

“Now, let’s talk about why you were late”

Hux takes out his data pad from his pocket and opens and starts reading the report.

Kylo cuts him off “Come closer General, the throne is mine but you can take a closer look”

Hux glares at him but comes closer.


End file.
